The Caged Raven
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: Will you take me as the caged raven? Will you take me as I am, inside and out?RavenxAnyone. It goes well with any character really. Songfic. R&R please


I am a monster. A demon.

_**Unsew my seams  
Look inside if you dare  
Do you still like what you're seeing now** _

My life had no meaning but to destroy. I was destined to become an accomplice to the devil himself. 

**Secrets and sins  
All exposed spilling out  
Am I still safe here on this fragile ground**

Very few knew me well enough to know who I really am, to know whose daughter I really was. They said that I was their friend, their partner, in a false voice. I knew they were scared of me, I knew they thought I was creepy, dark, and a monster. They were afraid of me.

And so I hid in the shadows, trying to ignore what had been destined since I was very young. I hid in the shadows, ignoring the society that I would soon destroy.

**Inside out before you now  
Bare these bones and lay me down  
This suicide feels so alive  
Will you take me  
As I am  
Inside out**

And then I met you, and you changed my life. .. you changed me. You lead me out into the light, out into society, out into the world. You called me beautiful, you called me brave, you called me with love, you called me without knowing what I was to become. . . what I shall lead to our world.

**Moving in silence  
Feel the rush hold me down  
Is this too real  
What you're feeling now**

It eventually came out. . .it all came out. The truth, my anger, my suffering. You were going to leave me, I knew it. I was going to be alone once again and I would just go back to the shadows which, with open arms, invited me back into it's cool darkness.

But no, you did not leave me. You stood by my side. You told me that you would forever love me. You told me that you would never leave me.

**Ecstasy rising  
Giving in, no thinking  
Love will you save me  
Or just turn away**

You kiss me passionately every night. Your love penetrated my cold exterior, my cold interior. Your burning passion melted away the ice surrounding my heart. I knew it was dangerous to let this happen, to let my guard down. My mother, the monks, all who I have known, knew it was too dangerous to let me feel this. To let me feel at all. They all knew I was a monster, a demon. They all saw me as my father's child, and not as the caged raven that I am.

And I couldn't keep myself from thinking that you, my love, will eventually think of me the same way.

_**Inside out before you now  
Bare these bones and lay me down  
This suicide feels so alive  
Will you take me  
As I am  
Inside out** _

Will you take me as I am, as the caged raven? Will you love me as I am, and not in fear of who I am? Will you take me as I am, not fearing what I shall become and what I shall destroy?

**Up on this highway [Inside out  
Might just come crashing down [Inside Out  
Reach out for me because I am**

**Inside out before you now  
Bare these bones and lay me down [this suicide  
This suicide feels so alive  
Will you take me  
As I am**

Please, take me as I am. Love me for who I am. Love me as a father would, love me as a friend would, love me as a lover would.

Don't give up on me, please. I cannot change myself, and it is almost impossible to change what is destined. I can only ask for your acceptance.

Please, don't give up on me yet. Don't make whatever life I may have had, come crashing down on my cloaked figure.

_**Inside [you'll see me  
This suicide [inside out  
Feels so alive [you'll see me  
Bare these bones and lay me down [inside out  
You'll see me  
Inside out** _

You'll eventually see inside my mind. You'll eventually see me on the inside.

You'll eventually see beneath these clothes. You'll eventually see whats on the outside as well.

When you see all this, you will be frightened of this power, filled with adrenaline to run away or fight back.

Fight or flight.

I hope you will choose to fight. I hope you will choose to fight my inner and outer demons and I hope that you will conquer them with your burning love.

But I still wonder whether you will accept all of these demons with open arms.

Will you take me as I am?

Inside and out?

* * *

**The song is Inside Out by Emmy Rossum. And of course, I do not own it. I don't own Teen Titans either. . .i don't own anything cus im too poor. xD**

**And i know what you are probably thinking: 'She has yet to update HOW MANY STORIES!? and she spends her time writing a one-shot?'**

**and to that, I say: I wrote this in 20 minutes after hearing this song on impulse, so yeah. . .i have yet to have an impulse for me to update my other storeis. xD;**

**be nice an review cus nice people review. God likes nice people. And guess what happens to those mean people who dont review? **

**THEY GO TO HELL**

**mmk, thats about it.**

**have a SUPAAA day :D**


End file.
